The present invention relates to a textile for manufacturing a construction material, which is used in a construction material manufacturing machine for manufacturing construction boards such as slates and tiles.
Manufacturing methods of construction materials such as slates, tiles, and so on, are well-known techniques. The methods include steps of dissolving slurry in which a material such as cement, pearlite, plaster, slag, aggregate, organic fibers, asbestos, or the like into water, forming the slurry at a forming part, and transferring the slurry to a press part, where the construction materials are manufactured through steps such as press water suction, molding, dies cutting, and so on.
In the forming part and press part of a construction material, and a transfer part for transferring a construction material sheet, hitherto, a textile in which monofilaments or multifilaments are woven with each other, a so-called needle felt in which, using this as a base cloth, batts of synthetic fibers are cross-linked by needling on the front surface, back surface of the base cloth, and a textile woven by monofilaments, a textile woven with monofilaments and multifilaments, and so on, have been used. Since the felt is a structure filled with fine synthetic fiber batts from the front surface to the back surfaces, there has been no leak of the material in which a very fine powder-like material is the main body and a construction material sheet of desired thickness and basis weight can be formed, it has been suitable for a single-layer textile for manufacturing a construction material. However, although retention is good, there has been a problem that washing for removing the material, chemical, or the like, coming into the felt, is very difficult. Besides, because of the structure filled with the fine synthetic fiber batts, the material or the like coming into a layer is difficult to remove, and the material or the like remaining in the textile without being completely removed may cause sucking spots, or the batt fibers are broken by an impact of a high-pressure washing shower for removing the remaining material or the like, and holes may be generated. In addition, since the cushioning property and the nip resistance are bad, the break of batt is generated with being used, it is gradually compressed, and the thickness decreases, and there was also a problem that the water extraction ability is lowered accordingly.
Besides, there are also defects that the extensional rigidity, the flexural rigidity, and the stability of dimension and posture are not enough. For well running the felt on which a construction material rides, although it is necessary to surely transmit the force of a drive roll in a state of applying a tension to the felt, since the needle felt is small in extensional rigidity, the stability of dimension and posture is insufficient, and in addition, the width shrinkage generated in accordance with an elongation and a decrease in thickness are large, it was difficult to well run with applying a large tension. Upon running, there is also a problem of a slip, and if a slip is generated, the wear on the running surface side of the felt is promoted, the duration is shorten, problems that the electric power burden increases and the machine stops, and so on, are generated, and there may be a case of exerting a serious influence on the productivity. In addition, since the felt is weak in flexural rigidity, it can not bear the weight of the material, a strain is generated, and there might be also a case that a break or a crack is generated in the construction material sheet.
So, other than the needle felt, a textile woven by monofilaments laying emphasis on washability, rigidity, and a multilayer textile in which monofilaments and multifilaments are combined and disposed, has been used. But, although the textile constructed by the monofilaments is superior in washability, rigidity, since through off of fine particle material is much and the retention is insufficient, it can not satisfy the conditions required for construction material manufacture, besides, since fine fiber spaces effective for water suction are not present, the water sucking ability is insufficient, the flexibility and the cushioning property are lacked, since the construction material sheet is broken under a high nip pressure, it was very difficult to satisfy the conditions required in the press step.
Besides, although the multilayer textile in which monofilaments and multifilaments are combined and disposed is superior in water sucking ability because fine fiber spaces are present, since it is a multilayer structure in which many multifilaments are used in a layer, there was a problem that the washability of stain and material coming into a layer is bad. Besides, since the multilayer textile in which monofilaments and multifilaments are combined and disposed is a multilayer structure, the warps are woven in from the upper layer to the lower layer and upward and downward crimps are formed, the crimp of the warp is formed by the warp which was originally a linear filament being woven with the weft crossing it, when the textile is used under a high tension, since it intends to return to be linear by a force vertically elongated, the filament whose crimps are large, and many, is larger in elongation quantity than a filament whose crimp shape is small and the number of them is little. Therefore, although the multilayer textile has a merit of having two characteristics suitable respectively on the upper layer side and the lower layer side, there was a problem that it is apt to elongate by the tension.
Thus, in the needle felt having been used for forming, press, transfer, and so on, of the construction material manufacturing machine, and the textile woven by monofilaments and multifilaments, satisfactory effects could not be performed in view of the retention of the material, washability, shower resistance, the water sucking ability, the extensional rigidity, durability and the construction material board formation.
The present invention is in view of the problems of the prior art and to provide a textile used in a machine for manufacturing a construction material used for construction material forming and press, construction material sheet transfer wherein a retention of the material is good and which is superior in washability, extensional rigidity, durability, and construction material board formation.
The present invention relates to a single layer textile for manufacturing a construction material, which is obtainable by using in combination and weaving a warp yarn and a weft yarn. The warp yarn includes a monofilament selected from a group of a monofilament, a monofilament twine and a yarn having a core line of a monofilament, or a monofilament selected from a group of a monofilament, a monofilament twine and a yarn having a core line of a monofilament and a yarn in which small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns. A weft yarn includes a monofilament and a yarn which small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns.
The warp yarn may contain a monofilament selected from a monofilament, a monofilament twine, a yarn having a core line of a monofilament, and a yarn in which these yarns and small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns; the weft yarn may be one in which monofilaments and small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns; one warp always may form a knuckle on the upper side of the same kind of weft; and the warp may comprise two kinds of warps different in crimp shape.
There may be alternately disposed wefts in which monofilaments and the small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns; and a tissue of the warps may comprise two warps which are (i) a warp passing over the upper side of one monofilament weft, and next passing under a weft in which continuous small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns, a monofilament weft and a weft in which the small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns; and (ii) a warp passing over the upper side of a weft in which the small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns, and next passing under a continuous monofilament weft, a weft in which the small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns and a monofilament weft.
The the yarn selected from the monofilament, the monofilament twine and the yarn having the core line of the monofilament may be no less than 30% of the total textile construction yarns.
The yarn in which the small-diameter raw yarns are bundled to form the fine water sucking spaces between the raw yarns, may be a yarn selected from a span yarn, a multifilament, a raising yarn, a monofilament twine, a mole yarn, a filament process yarn, a yarn in which a span yarn is wound on the core line of a monofilament, or a yarn in which at least two kinds of these yarns are co-twined.
The yarn having the core line of the monofilament may be a yarn in which a span yarn or a multifilament is wound on the core line of a monofilament.